The invention an arrangement for reproducing a digital signal from a record carrier, comprising variable equalizer means, the variable equalizer means comprising digital finite impulse response filter means. Such an arrangement is known from European patent application no. 387,813 A2.
In the known arrangement equalization is realized by varying the filter parameters in response to a control signal supplied to a control signal input of the variable equalizer means, such that the magnitude of the filter response is increased or decreased.
The generation of the control signal is realized in control signal generator means. In the known arrangement the signal from the equalizer filter means is applied in digital form to a dam processing circuit which includes a detection circuit. The detection circuit is adapted to detect the bit error rate in the digital signal read out. A control signal is generated in response to the error rate, which control signal is applied to the control signal input of the equalizer filter means, so as to vary the filter parameters such that the bit error rate is minimized.
European patent Application No. 91203350.3 describes an equalization of magnitude and phase, on the basis of a first and a second control signal respectively. Further, European patent Application No. 92202428.6 filed at the same date as the European Patent application corresponding to the present application European Patent Application No. 92202427.8) describes some ways in which the first and the second control signals can be derived.